Unwritten
by Lang-Fa
Summary: Her dreams of going to England’s dancing schools will never come true as long as she doesn’t have courage. But will a certain amber eyed man help reach her goal?
1. Bumping Into You

Summary: Her dreams of going to England's dancing schools will never come true as long as she doesn't have courage. But will a certain amber eyed man help reach her goal?

UNWRITTEN

Chp.1

-Lang-Fa-

* * *

It was a perfect quite afternoon, all was well and everybody was- "Can we have your autograph?" a crowd of girl screamed.

"No! Leave me alone!" a 25 year old man yelled behind the giggling girls that where chasing after him.

"C'mon, Please?" the girl's whined again. The man took hold of his blue notebook in his arms as the hat he was wearing was covering his face with the shadow. He turned a corner and looked back as the crowd of girls disappeared but before he can turn back to face where he was going..

$#+B A M +#$ (a/n: ahaha money sign lol)

Before the man knew it he was on the ground feeling something below him.. it what so strange... he looked down to find a green eyed girl with brown light locks and sweatdropped.

He tried to pick the girl up but she refused, "I'm so sorry.. I-there BACK?" the man screamed as his hat dropped on the ground and quickly bend down to pick up his blue folder only leaving his red cap behind.

"Get him!" some girls yelled as they ran passed the girl with green eyes and brown light locks. Looking puzzled she said "What was all _that_ about?" she bend down to pick up her blue notebook and notice the man's hat.

"Nice hat." she examined "I'll keep this for myself." she smiled.

Taking her mind of the strange man and the crowd of girls she turn toward to the window.. What was so amsuing about thewindow she was looking at? It's not that.. it's what's inside of the window.. Figures dancing in their tutu dresses, wearing sweats pants and different designs.

A ten year old girl withpurple hair andblue eyes appeared smiling at Sakura. "Hi auntie!" she waved. "Hi Moyo!" she waved back in response. "You ready to go?" the young lady asked outside of the window. Moyo nodded as her purple bangs swish around happily.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Did you get everything Auntie Sakura?" Moyo asked she looked up as Sakura unlock the door to thier artpartment. "I.."

"Is something wrong Auntie?" Moyo asked again. Sakura's eyes widen "I forgot the ham!" she ran down stairs and left Moyo sweatdropping.

**_TBC..._**

A/n: How was that? You guys like. Must review.

RR!


	2. A Call

tO mY FIRsT REaDEr

>>+ UNWRITTEN +

Chp. 2

-Lang-Fa-

* * *

THE SUN WAS SETTING and it was just a normal night as Sakura was in her room typing on her laptop. 

Working on a paper she sighed, a noise disturbed her as she looked behind her as Moyo was sleeping on Sakura's pink bed.

Moyo's purple bangs covering half her face and her crystal azure eyes closed.

Moyo mumblued as she stirred to another side of the bed making Sakura stand up and walk towards the sleeping angel.

She sat beside her ten year old girl and smiled warmly at her as she reached out her hand towards Moyo's pink cheeks, stroking it softly. "Moyo." she whispered silently as she kept her gaze on the sleeping child the phone rang alarming her.

Sakura stood up leaving Moyo asleep and finding the phone that was connected outside of her room and was sitting beside the kitchen selves.

Picking it up Sakura's voice asked softly "Sakura here, how may I help you?" but before she heard the response on the other line a giggle was heard Only making Sakura frown "Hey Saku-"

"I told you to never call me again!" Sakura's voice turned harsh as she quickly recgonized the voice. "Look Sakura.. I." she tired "I'm sorry. If you can find it in your heart-"

"That's bull _shit_! Pleading won't help you now Tomoyo!" she screamed as she forgotten that Moyo was still sleeping silenty.

"Look Sakura.. I'm coming back to pick Moyo up-"

"IfI see you even an _inch_ near her..."

"Please Sakura let me talk to her-"

"I'm hanging up!" Sakuraresponded. A small noise was heard but before she heard anything elseSakura quickly hang up with a bang. Leaning on the white wall she sighed.. She hate Tomoyo of what she had done.. It could of been the lowest thing she ever done and by that Sakura never forgave her.

Huffing silenty a head popped up behind the wall. "Auntie?" a voice asked as Sakura turn towards her and walking towards the unsleepy girl.

"What is it Moyo?" Moyo stepped out of the shdow and said "Why was you screaming?" she asked but hold back with a woried look "Was that Mommy?" she asked aSakura's eyes lowered down to her feet and whisper in Moyo's ear. "It wasn't Mommy, Moyo"

Moyo's azure eyes sadden as she looked down at her hands that was holding her small pale blue dress's side. "C'mon I'll tuck you in." Sakura said as she lifted a hand so Moyo wouldn't cry. "Auntie, may I ask you something?" she asked as Sakura turned towards her "What is it?"

"You always say that there is a time to cry and a time to not cry.. should I cry?" Moyo asked as Sakura walked her down the hall and towards the bed and lefting her up on the bed.

Covering Moyo with the blanket and said "No. This isn't a time to cry at all." Sakura said as she tuck her away and left the room.

Moyo was to herself.. Was it a time to cry or not? "Auntie.." she sighed a breath of sadness and then out of no where tears ran threw her rosy red cheeks. "I'm sorry.."she mumblued as she tuck her small head under her pillow as it was now wet. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." she mumblued.

* * *

A/n: a short Sakura and moyo. Hopely Syaoran will appear later.. there are some buniess that need to be handle. I'll introduce your guys to the dancing part next chappie I hope. And my other stories will be updated on spring break! Today's the last day of school before I go.

R&R


	3. You AGAIN?

Sakura smiled as she looked out in the window as she notice Moyo in a purple tutu with her hands up in the air. Sakura gazed at the little tutu dancers as she took her gaze off and looked at her pink bag in her right hand, nocting a shadow Sakura frown. Quickly turning and facing a brown haired man with amber eyes "Why are you stalking me?" 

"So you've notice?" he asked as he stood up to bend a little.

"Duh." Sakura said as she turned back to the dancing studio's window. "What do you want and why are you stalking me?"

Syaoran went beside her and stared at the window as he find the little dancers amusing. "I just wanted to say sorry.. you know for bumping into you yesterday."

"Okay. Your so sorry and ? Anything else?" she pointed out.

Syaoran, turn towards Sakura and raised a brow. "What is wrong with you?"

Making Sakura turn and glare at him "What?"

Syaoran crossed his arms "I always see you looking out in the window. You seem a cocky for a little girl like you." he stated only making Sakura use her death glare which wasn't that a effected.

"Who you calling little girl?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms "You don't even know me!-"

"Kinomoto Sakura, age 23 (a/n: did I already told you guys it? Sorry I just forgot her age.. so this not be her real age) arpartment: Blossom ave. room number 106."

"So you _are_ a stalker!"

Syaoran raised a brow "I am no stalker!"

Sakura shook her head "You are too!"

"NO I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No- fuck."

Sakura frown "I hate you" she glared only making Syaoran chuckled.

"Auntie?" Moyo intrupped from behind the door. Her waist lentgh purple hair in a bun.

Sakura and Syaoran looked her way "What is it Moyo?"

"What does fuck mean-" "Youdon'tneedtoknow!" both of them burted out quickly.

Moyo stepped infront of Syaoran looking him up and down examing him. Moyo secrectly smile asmile you'd never seen. "How's this?" she asked as she pointed at Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled "My name's Li Syaoran and I stay at the hotel beside Green Ave an-"

"C'mon Moyo we'll be late to make dinner!" Sakura butted in she ran towards Moyo taking her by the hands "Let's go!"

Moyo took one last look of Syaoran and smiled "Bye Mr. Li!" making Syaoran wave a good bye.

Moyo watched as her Auntie picked up the ham exlaiming it. Moyo walked to a different area looking at the carrot cake and the different types. She sighed again she smiled only now remembering Mr. Li. With a gaint grin on her face, stars appeared in her eyes "Perfect!" she screamed to herself.

* * *

a/n: in this chapter I don't really like the introduction.. but at least I updated a chapter. Read my other stories and review. So click that little button on the left hand corner and submit a review! Be my quest

Review!

F r o z e n - M a i d +


	4. Visting You

Moyo stepped out of her front porch holding a basket of handful cookies. "Where are you going Moyo?" Sakura sunddenly asked as she notice that her dear nice was walking away. "I told you Auntie, to visti a friend." Moyo said as she turn her back on Sakura and started to head for her destination.

"Alright then. Come back at supper time, Moyo-chan!" Sakura said as she waved her hand up in the air.

Moyo had to admit that Auntie Sakura can be a realy trusting person and easy to fool. And that's one of the sadest thing that Sakura hated.. Moyo stepped into the main entrance of the hotel and smiled. She walked towards the huge desk. "May I help you little girl?" Moyo looked up and finding her gaze on a dark haired old lady that reached to her shoulders with blue eyes "Yes I'm looking for Mr. Li. Is he here?" waiting for a response the girl with blue eyes widen. "Are you his daughter?"

"No. No a friend." _What is the matter with everyone?_ she asked herself. The girl's eyes lowered down and then smiled warmly "He's in room 501. You should try the elvolator, it's a long way up there." she laughed

Moyo left with a weird look "Room.. 501." she mumbled as she had reached to the doorstep. Knocking silently Moyo sighed. "Who is it?" a mumbled was heard, knowing that that was probally Mr. Li. "um.. it's me. Moyo." she said in a soft whisper.

"Who?"

"It's me. The little girl dancing in a tutu."

"Who?"

"It's-" the door opened with a man with blue hair and azure eyes.

"Who are you again?" he snorted

Moyo gazed "I'm-.. Is Mr. Li here?"

The man quirked up a eye brow "Mr. Li?" He started laughing, he turn behind him and yelled "Hey Syaoran. Your date is here!" he laughed again.

Moyo gazed at the amusent. Hearing a reply "What date?" Syaoran asked as he appeared at the door pushing the blue haired man away. "Now, Syaoran you shouldn't go out with younger women or else Mitsuki might find out." Eriol teased only Syaoran replyed with a snorted.

"I'll leave you too alone. I have to go to the drug store anyway." the blue haired man said as he grabbed his coat and left the two alone. "It's you." Syaoran said as he bend over to the girl that her hands where still wrapped on the basket of cookies. "Um.. Auntie Sakura made these for you." she blurted out and pushing the basket towards Syaoran. Syaoran grabbed the basket, stood up and made a sign for Moyo to come in, closed the door and smiled.

"Sakura? That's her name?" Syaoran asked as he reached insde the basket for a cookie.

"yeah. It means cherry blossom in Japanese."

"So you know I'm not Japanese?" Syaoran quirked up a brow allowing Moyo to sit down on a chair.

"Yeah."

"And you?"

"Auntie Sakura says that my mom was Japanese and my dad was a born in England." Only revilving a nodd from Syaoran as he bit a peice of his cookie.

Chewing his cookie in his mouth "um.. this is good. Chocolate." he drooled (a/n: drools)

Moyo watched silenty. "So why are you here?" Syaoran asked as he return the basket of noe gone cookies. "I want.. I don't know.. I wanna ask you all these questions but it don't feel right."

"There are some questions I want to ask you _too_." Syaoran replyed.

"What is it?" Moyo glanced at Syaoran with his messy brown bangs and deep amber eyes.

"I want you to explain me about your Auntie Sakura."

"Explain?" Moyo asked as she looked inside the empty basket.

"There are some things I wanna know about your Aunt." he looked away and glance at the open window of his hotel seeing the town of Tokyo. She looked at Syaoran to continued "What is wrong with your Aunt? There is not a sould that I've ever met like her." he said almost coldly. "She sounds like she'd been hurted before.."

"And you really want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know.. I want to ask you if you knew why she's so sad. Would you answer me?" he asked as he took a glance at Moyo.

Moyo stood up and walked to the door, facing her back at Syaoran "There is nothing that I can do. If you wanna know ask Auntie.. or.." she smiled at him before she left, opened the door ".. or.. you can stick around." she smiled and then left, leaving Syaoran clueless.

You can stick around? What did that little girl mean by that?

* * *

a/n: Moyo has a plan! If you guys didn't know it in the first place lol :b. This story might not be based on romance alot.. it's like fruits basket.. it's more based on their problems. All ideas are made up by me and only me. Moyo belongs to and the characters that your familiar with belongs to the talanted creators of CLAMP.

I did another chappie becuase the one I updated this morining wasn't all that. And I think this one too.

Review you guys/gals!

F r o z e n - M a i d e n


	5. WHen The Lavender Butterfly Weeps

a/n: I forgot to tell you guys that Syaoran has an important role..and if you wanna know what he is then find out in the next chappie later on. LOL

Unwritten

Chappie 5: When The Lavender Butterfly Weeps

* * *

When Moyo came home she found her auntie in the bathroom. And Moyo quickly knew why she was in the bathroom.. she was crying.

Moyo sighed in her little lavender purple room.

She settled her head down quietly on her soft pillow as she pulled her sheets up to protect her body from the night's coldness.

She glance at the half closed door with shinning light under the floor as it reflected the same inside her room.

It was a dark room and she could see nothing but the opening of the door.

Auntie Sakura was on the phone again.

She heard Sakura grumbled and whisper complaints and threatening cruses to a woman that Moyo never meet before. She felt sad for auntie.. she really did.

Auntie tried really hard.. for everything. You couldn't believe this but Sakura used to compete in one of the greatest dancing events in Tokyo!

Sadly.. Sakura failed her dream to go to England from the prize.. she was injured and was in the hospital for about more than three months.. and even more sadder. No one came to visit her but only Moyo. (a/n: this one was hard to say. lol :l)

Back then Moyo's mother knew about the accident and so did her grandparents but they never did came.

Sakura's parents and family where all around the world and miles away.. she knew what Sakura felt when she's lonely.. she knew how Sakura felts when something is being taken away from you.. just like Moyo's mother. Tears ran threw her eyes and ran down her rosy red cheeks.

She wanted to be with her mother.. she wanted to meet her mother.. she wanted her mother to say goodnight to her every night.

But it'll never happen.. she didn't want to lose Auntie Sakura. But she wanted to know and one day speak to her about little school crushes and her friends.. Auntie was like that. But no one could never replace her mom that now lives in England.

Auntie was special.. she was beautiful, artist, smart but stubborn a lot, and was a great dancer.

She wanted Sakura know that she cared about her too.. she wanted to be just like her. Only when one day when she dances for everybody.. she wanted her Auntie and her mother in the front row seats looking up on her as she dances like a butterfly.

"No! I don't ever want to see you!" a sudden scream heard from Sakura.

Sakura needed to be healed.. but Moyo was afraid if she'd help she'll cause more pain to Sakura.

Moyo sat up and looked up at her open window, whispering "Auntie Sakura, you gave me food and shelter. And I gave you to put a smile on your face.. but you need more. Mr. Li will give you love and hope." she said as she took out her little music locket. "Mr. Li please help my Auntie."

She stared at the moon and again whispered... "Your our only hope."

* * *

TBC... 

A/n: I guess I keep putting Moyo in chapters.. do you guys like that? Any questions about some events? About What Tomoyo did in the past.. you'll find out later. here's a **question**: How would you feel if no one was ever really there for you? And your trying to keep your dreams alive.. but it seems like your almost losing the most important thing to you. How would you feel. Hint: This how Sakura feels.. but I'm not gonna give the rest of the chappies away. :)

Review please. I said REVIEW! And I even said _PLEASE!_


	6. Who are you again?

a/n: Heya! I finally updated.. I hope you like it..

Unwritten

Sakura walked around the corner of a street and found the dance studio. "What's going on?" she asked one of the ladies that where walking out of the studio. The lady looked at her weirdly and asked "You don't know!" Sakura shook her head.

"It's the time of the year! Every fall we dancers compete in the DNW (Dance Network) (a/n: I didn't know what to put, sorry!) if we win first place we get to go a on a one month trip to England!" the lady screamed with stars in her eyes. "I can't believe you didn't know!"

"I do." Sakura said silently "I do know but I.."

"Are you gonna sign up?"

"Uh. No."

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!" the girl screamed happily.

Sakura glared at her "I don't believe in fun." she walk away with a dry comment.

"Are you sure? I went last year and it was pretty fun!" the girl yelled behind Sakura back as she waved goodbye.

Sakura sat on a bench nearby the Tokyo Park. "What's the girl's problem? Being all cherry and happy.. it just makes me sick!" She frown

"Isn't that how you are when your with Moyo?" a voice asked behind her as Sakura quickly looked for the voice. Looking up she felt the large shadow on her.

The guy with amber caramel eyes smiled at her "Hi." he sat beside her as she only looked at him strangely.

"And who are you again?"

"Wha? You don't remember me?" the guy asked with shock as his chocolate bangs slid down his cheeks and the new red cap on his head.

Sakura shook her head.

"Wow. Your the first person that doesn't recognize me by the looks and the voice." he chuckled.

Sakura quirked a brow "Who are you? Wait-- are you a stalker?"

"No. If I was your stalker than why would I be talking to you. And I haven't been stalking your forever."

"oh. Then tell me who you are."

"Guess."

"What? I don't even know you! How do suspect me to memorize your damn name?"

"Hint: I'm Chinese and I'm here in Japan for three reasons.. I am?"

"Who?"

"I'm the famous--"

"Stalker?"

"No!"

"Stalker THEN rapist?"

"What! I'm not a rapist!"

"Then your a stalker."

"NO!"

"A killer." Sakura said with creeps.

"NO! NO!"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Li Syaoran."

"Nope, sorry doesn't ring a bell."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I never heard of you or met you."

Syaoran sighed.

"Syaoran huh? Is that your real name?"

"Actually, no."

"Then why won't you tell me your real name?"

Syaoran looked at the ground "That's not a good idea. Besides, don't we have more important stuff to do?"

Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"I'm going to help you win the a trip to England!"

_**TBC...**_

- - - - - - - - -

a/n: This chapter is nothing special. I wanted to quickly pass this part get with the story. And I tell you you'll gonna like it! Syaoran is famous.. about what? ehehe I can't tell you until in the later chappies.


	7. Chapter Seven

a/n: Hello my fellow readers! How's your summer break going? Mine sucked. My compueter is crashing down.. I was so mad of my bro, it was only two days of school left.. and he had to go and destroy my wonderful day of all day computer. (he messed our computer up) so I can only go to internt. oh well, It's boring not doing anything. And I think I'm getting fat. lol. It's been raining for almost a whole week! Anyway, thank you for reading and hopefully your reviewing. Later!

Unwritten

Sakura glared at him and bounced up "WHAT?"

Syaoran looked up at her " I said I'm gonna help you win that trip to England." his eyes scared.

"No the hell you not!" Sakura glared at him more fericly. "I don't know where youi got this idea from but I'm not going to be in it!"

"C'mon Sakura--"

"Don't you call me that! I don't even know you first of all, and second you can't just make me join that stupid ballerina shit."

Syaoran looked down at his feet, looking sad "Stupid ballerina shit?"

Sakura couldn't hold in her anger "Who are you? My mo-" she stopped.

"So you think dancing is stupid right?" he asked "Then why did you ppay for al those dancing lessons for Moyo?"

Sakura looked at him sickenly as she gripped her pink purse. "Moyo waned to learn how to dance so I paid for her. That's all."

"No." he said and looked up at her with sad, but determined eyes "No. You want Moyo to have a great fututre, you wanted her to be like a person that you could never be... but your just fooling yourself."

"What?"

"You want Moyo to have a life that you can never have... but why can't you reach your own dreams. Moyo doesn't like dancing as much as you, Sa- Ms. Kinomoto." he said silently.

Syaoran stood up and walked away, and stopped by a voice. "M- may be your right." Syaoran stopped and took a glance at Sakura as her hoeny born locks covered her eyes.

"Maybe I _am_ making Moyo reach for my dreams. Your right."

Syaoran nodded at her and stayed quite. She looked up and smiled at him with emerlad eyes drained with salty tears "Will you help me.. will you help me win?"

A smile played on her lips, as her eyes glowed with determination. "So.. will you?"

Syaoran, stunned only shurred "y- yeah."

He didn't know what it is with that girl but when she smiled it felted as if.. something inside of her was screaming. Screaming to be free.

"Yea. I promise you'll dance like a flower." he walked off and was followed by Sakura. (aN: did that sounded corny? lol)

* * *

Little Moyo watched the two 'love birds' walk off. She was supposed to be at school, but who cares!

This is her only chance to see her Auntie Sakura happy! Moyoy got out of the bushes and sat nearby the bench.

Her small little hands reached for the 're-play' botton on the camcorder. She smiled evily. _'Maybe I **am** making Moyo reach for my dreams. Your right.'_

Moyo chuckled and raised her hand near her ear for a falling strand of purple hair.

"Aunite's gonna hate me if I show her this.. but oh well. This might be usefull for my mommy." she chuckled and ran back to her school.

Little did she know that an auzre eyed 16 old man with blue hair was wacthing her from the bench.

He chuckled.. but it wasn't one of the evil laughs, it was a gentle but sad laugh.. "My dear cousin is falling in love.. and my dear Moyo is turning crazy like her mother." he chucled and started stalking the poor child. (a/n: it just came into my mind.. sorry if it was stuipd or somthng else.)

* * *

Moyo snored silently as she frown and started walking up the street to her artpartment.

"Auntie.. I'm gonna kill you!" she said clenching her palm.

Moyo stopped a step and heard a cracking noise.. it's a leaf, right? A falling leaf? In the coner of her little eyes all she cuold see is was a shadow. 'Is this the stalk Aumtie was talking about?'

Moyo turned on her camera fastly and pressed the red button that said 'record'.

She placed the screen on herself and looked scareldy,

"Auntie, if you are to find this video it's probally ture tha ti skipped a monday school to tape you and Mr. Li, I'm sorry! I'm about to die and If you find this video I love you very very very very very much!" tear started straming down her chheks

"But Auntie I'm gonna haunt you for you never buying me strawberry short cake or when you never pick me up from school like now, becuase I'm going to die--"

A hand was placed on Moyo's small shoulders "Boo."

"Ah!" Moyo quickly turnedand started swinging her bookbag "Die you stalker! Die! Di-"

"Whao! Stop it!" he said as he tried to stop her swinging "It's me!"

Moyo stopped swinging and took a look at Eriol. "Oh it's you. The stupid guy that's going to kill me!" she screamed and startled running around.

"No. Wait!"

... Two Hours Later ...

Eriol gasp for air as Moyo glared at him. "What's with the stalking?" she demanded.

"Stalking? I was trying to catch up to you! Your little dancing legs wont stop a second to rest."

Tomoyo frowned "Hey how'd you know I dance?" she asked looking up at the tall man.

"Duh." he ingore the answer. "Your the same as Sakura and Tomoyo." he rushted his hair and smiled.

"How'd you know my Auntie?" she asked excitedly. "And my Mother's name?"

Eriol smiled "I knew you where into these stuff."

"Tell me!" she repeated. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you but promise not to tell your Aunt--"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. C'mon tell me!"

Eriol frown "Patince my daughter." (a/n: Patince my son.. lol you know. I changed the quote. lol) Erilo laughed.

Tomoyo stmopped on Eirol's feet "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay. God." he took a deep breath.

When he saw the icecream man coming in his little car Eriol bursted up "It's the icecream man!"

Eriol started to run after the man and started wining.

"Eriol! Eriol you have to tell me!" Moyo chased after him.

* * *

a/n: Okay. What do you think? I don't think it's a long chapter but oh well. Review! I'm sorry but my computer got busted and I cna't do a spell check. The program won't work for it. but reivew.

R&R

--lang-fa- : I'll be updating my other stories later. Ja ne!


End file.
